(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode combine with holes injected from an anode in the organic light emission layer to form excitons and emit light while the excitons emit energy.
The organic light emitting diode display has self-emitting characteristics and unlike a liquid crystal display, need not a separate light source and therefore may be reduced in a thickness and a weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode display is a display which represents high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed and therefore has recently drawn much attention.
In embodiments, The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background section and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.